Infected
by TimeLord98
Summary: Prowl's thoughts in 'Nature Calls' when he was taken over by the space barnacles.


"RUN!"

That's all I could say before my body succumbed to the influence of the space barnacles. I can feel myself moving, trudging after Bumblebee and Sari. Why can't I do anything? I should be able to fight this. I should be protecting them, not trying to hurt them. They're my friends, my family. I really do care for both of them, but I'm not very good at expressing my emotions. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever hurt them.

Worse than not being able to control myself is seeing the terror on their faces. Sari is so used to being able to trust me, I cannot imagine what it must be like for her to see me like this, to see me as a threat. She and Bumblebee shouldn't have to see me like this. They should be able to rely on me. I'm supposed to be their guardian; I'm supposed to protect them from things like this. What kind of an Autobot am I to have let this happen? What kind of friend?

I can hear them planning to trap me in the mines, and knowing Bumblebee, there's probably a giant gaping hole in that plan. Sure enough, he blasts the rocks with his stingers while he's still inside. If I could sigh, I would. I catch a glimpse of Sari's face just before she and Bumblebee race away down the mine tracks.

An exact mirror of how I feel.

Terrified and worried; mostly for Bumblebee and Sari, but for myself as well. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. After being alone for eons; after epochs of misery and punishing myself for being such a failure, I finally found others who accepted me as I was. I finally found a family. I don't think I could handle losing them. Especially not like this. Not by my own hand. I'd have to exile myself for the rest of my life, that is, if I could even bear to continue living. And yet, I can't stop it. I cannot stop the barnacles from forcing me to follow my friends into the old, dark caverns of the mine. I have no control over my body at all. I almost wish they had taken my processor as well, so I wouldn't have to live with myself knowing what I'm about to do.

I can feel the barnacles' will smothering mine. It's remarkably powerful for something so single-minded it's hardly sentient. It has but one goal: multiply. I can see what will happen if its goal is realised. Earth is so very industrialised in this day and age, and if the barnacles are allowed to reach Detroit, they will feed on anything and everything. They will be unstoppable. They will spread to the surrounding cities, absorbing all they can find, and destroying Earth's beautiful organic nature in the process. Of course, the rest of the team will try valiantly to stop them. I can already see Optimus leading everyone into their final battle, always courageous, but at the same time knowing that this is just one enemy that cannot be defeated by a ragtag little group of space bridge maintenance workers. They will die as heroes, and I will be forced to watch as my family falls.

Even sweet, innocent Sari.

I pray and pray to Primus; pleading that Bumblebee and Sari come up with something, _anything_, to stop this devastating future. A loud clatter sounds at the end of the tunnel and a mine cart barrels into me, causing quite a lot of pain. I resolve to get Bumblebee back later, when I'm not trying to keep space barnacles from completely absorbing me. The barnacles drag me forward to where Bumblebee and Sari are standing with a fire hose. Does he think that it shoots fire? A jet of water blasts me in the face and Bumblebee looks very confused. Of course he does.

Sari jumps off of Bumblebee's shoulder and tells him to follow her into the furnace room. He complies and makes a mad dash to the door. The barnacles force me to lurch forward just as Bumblebee stumbles back into the room. I swipe at him and our servos touch for a nanoklik before he is able to close the door.

Oh no. Primus no. Bumblebee, not you too.

I can hear Sari scream as she realises that Bumblebee has now been infected as well. Oh dear Primus, what has she done to deserve this? She's only eight Earth years old. She should be laughing and playing with friends, not fighting horrible creatures from space. Part of me wishes she would leave us; go home and stay safe, but alas, I am selfish and I do not want her to go. I want to be able to watch over her and see her learn and grow. I want to protect her.

But it's hard to do that while infected with space barnacles.

At this point, I can't even feel myself move anymore. I've grown numb from the sheer pain of being forced to move against my will. Space barnacles don't seem to know how to move anything without bending it in some painful and unnatural way. They force me through the door, where little Sari is frantically hitting the water heater, begging it to work. She turns toward me and the look in her eyes causes my spark to ache. She looks like she's about to cry; so alone and scared. Scared of me. I have been turned against her and it's up to her now to save all of Earth from me, and now Bumblebee as well.

Primus help her.

Sari gives the boiler one last smack with her key, and-to my great relief-it springs to life. She grins and grabs the hose, struggling to keep it aloft, and opens the nozzle. Scalding hot water blasts me and Bumblebee, and the barnacles shrivel up and die, sliding off our frames. Finally, I have control of myself once again. I rise to my full height and look down at Sari. She is soaking wet and breathing heavily. She looks exhausted.

"Why are you all wet?" Bumblebee asks. Sari simply sighs.

She's alright. Bumblebee's alright. _I'm _alright. I kneel and tentatively hold out my servo in invitation for Sari to climb on, wanting to reafture myself that she was indeed perfectly fine, and that I could still be gentle. Despite my worrying that she would not want to be near me after such an ordeal, she smiles and walks over, sitting down on my outstretched servo. I lift her to the level of my chestplate and she looks at me curiously, her wet hair sticking to her little face. I bow my helm, unable to face what I've put her through.

"Thank Primus you're alright."

I look up, incredulous. There is no way Sari could have said that. If anything, I should be saying that to her. Yet, there she is, looking up at me and smiling and telling me she was afraid, not for herself, but for me. How I want to tell her just how much she, Bumblebee, and the rest of the team mean to me, but somehow, the words will not come, though inside I am sobbing and thanking Primus over and over again for keeping them safe. I look at Sari and smile softly, hoping she understands the affection I am unable to express in words.

"Let's go home," I say, carefully handing Sari to Bumblebee. We both transform into our alt modes and begin the journey back to base.

Back to our family.


End file.
